


Know your place

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Injury, M/M, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Frieza x VegetaScritta per il Drabblethon del gruppo fb ''we are out for prompts''.Promps: A (Frieza) perde la testa perchè B (Vegeta) è tornato a casa sanguinante e A (Frieza) è l'unico che può ferirlo e maltrattarlo.Violenza e tematiche delicateBuona lettura





	Know your place

Il principe sentiva lo sguardo pungente del Lord sul suo viso, bruciava più delle ferite che costellavano il suo corpo. Pungeva come cento spilli, zampillante di silenziosa ira.  
Vegeta teneva gli occhi fissi su punto alle spalle di Frieza e non osava guardarlo negli occhi.   
Aveva fatto di tutto per evitare di incontrarlo tra i corridoi della nave madre, ma tutti i suoi sforzi erano stati vani. Frieza non tollerava che il giovane si azzuffasse con i soldati, non tollerava che qualcuno oltre lui gli facesse perdere sangue. L'imperatore era l'unico che deteneva quel diritto.  
-Lord...-  
-Taci- lo bloccò subito, avvicinandosi di qualche metro con il suo trono volante. Vegeta obbedì. Odiava quelle situazioni, odiava farlo arrabbiare perché conosceva le conseguenze. Ma era una testa calda, arrogante e impulsiva, non poteva farci nulla.  
Quasi impallidì quando vide il suo Lord scendere dal trono e avvicinarsi a lui, per toccargli un lungo squarcio sulla guancia.   
Lo scrutò attentamente qualche secondo e poi incrociò i suoi occhi.   
-Chi è stato?- sibilò con una calma che non presagiva nulla di buono.   
\- Sono affari miei- rispose Vegeta, che vide gli occhi rossi dell'altro infuocarsi.   
Prima che potesse rendersene conto si ritrovò premuto di schiena contro la parete metallica con Frieza che gli premeva con forza una mano sulla gola. Vegeta boccheggiava tentando invano di far entrare un po' d'aria nei polmoni, il viso gli si arrossò mentre graffiava il braccio del suo aggressore che, tuttavia non fece una piega.   
\- Impara a rimanere al tuo posto - sussurrò Frieza e subito dopo lo lasciò cadere di ginocchia per terra, ansimante e sudato.   
Aprì le porte scorrevoli della stanza accanto al principe e lo scaraventò dentro, sigillandola nuovamente.  
Con un calcio gli incrinò due costole.  
Pugni, altri calci, colpi di coda e ancora pugni, sangue e violenza. Il dolore era molto e il principe si abbandonò sul pavimento freddo, stringendo i denti e gli occhi, tenendo le braccia strette sulla pancia, il volto sanguinante, i capelli e la coda arruffati e sporchi.  
-Credevo di essere stato chiaro su certi argomenti, Vegeta- Frieza parlò ancora, accovacciandosi accanto al giovane e costringendolo a guardarlo in faccia.  
-Tu appartieni a me- scandì le parole di quest’ultima frase in modo che il principe potesse sentirle dentro.  
Gli occhi neri di Vegeta si incastrano in quelli rossi dell’imperatore.   
-No… no, no- ripeté più volte -no che non ti appartengo, non sono un fottuto giocattolo- non aveva quasi più voce.  
Frieza sorrise.  
-Ci metteresti la mano sul fuoco?-  
Gli occhi di Vegeta, dapprima colmi di sfida, si riempirono di sorpresa quando la coda del Lord si strinse attorno al suo collo. Anche se non sembrava avere l’intenzione di soffocarlo, la morsa era forte e decisa.   
Frieza lo costrinse di pancia per terra e, sempre con la coda attorno alla gola, lo privò dei pantaloni.   
Dalla sua posizione Vegeta non poteva vederlo, ma sapeva bene cosa stava per succedere. Chiuse con forza gli occhi quando sentì Frieza stendersi su di lui e bloccargli le mani sul pavimento mentre affondava nel suo corpo.   
La violenza dei movimenti sembrava parlargli: non sei altro che una pedina, tu mi appartieni, non pensare di poter essere qualcosa di diverso da un semplice soldato. Un ottimo e forte soldato, certo, ma pur sempre un soldato.   
Vegeta sentì due lacrime solcargli il viso. Che Frieza avesse ragione? Davvero non avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di riscattarsi e di riprendersi la vita libertà? Forse il suo destino era proprio quello di sottostare alle sue regole, sottostare alla volontà come stava accadendo ora in maniera fisica ma anche simbolica, ma Vegeta non era certo tipo da lasciarsi sottomettere così facilmente. Forse il destino voleva riservargli quel trattamento, ma lui non avrebbe certo smesso di combattere con le unghie e con i denti pur di essere libero.  
Frieza avvicinò la sua bocca all’orecchio.  
-Visto, Vegeta? Questo è solo una minima parte di ciò che sono in grado di farti se non mi darai ascolto-  
La coda si strinse più forte facendo mugolare e lamentare il principe.   
-Gh… ah!- boccheggiò in cerca di aria e provando a sfuggire al dolore che lo dilaniava tra le gambe.   
-Stai al tuo posto, Vegeta-   
Il tiranno godeva nell’ascoltare i gemiti strozzati dello schiavo, godeva mentre affondava in lui, godeva nel vederlo sottomesso, non gli sfuggì certo il dettaglio del suo viso rigato da piccole lacrime impastate col sangue. Godeva nello spezzare un così fiero combattente come lui, nel vederlo arrendersi al suo potere.  
Un giorno o l’altro il suo fedele cucciolo avrebbe imparato a stare al suo posto.


End file.
